


I’m a Sucker for You

by crunch_the_munch



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter, Feminization, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt Peter, LEAVE HIM ALONE, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Peter is Worthy, Praise Kink, Slut!Peter, Smut, basically crack, but like big mood, everyone in this is an idiot, except for like nat and wanda, it gets progressively worse as i write, literally so far from slow burn, peter has hella anxiety, peter parker is a twink, smut tags will be added as i write, twink!peter, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunch_the_munch/pseuds/crunch_the_munch
Summary: “Holy shit, you’re a twink.”In which the Avengers haven’t seen Peter outside of costume but they’re about to lose their minds.





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sucker by the Jonas Brothers

The day the Avengers first saw Spider-Man out of costume there had been a particularly hard battle against a guy dead set on taking over New York. The Avengers decided to have a small celebration afterwards just for them and invited Spider-Man over, who immediately accepted.

 

Spider-Man’s suit had gotten torn badly during the battle and was pretty gross. It was covered with sweat and blood.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble could I maybe take a shower first?” He had asked.

 

“Of course you can, you can use mine,” Wanda offered.

 

“Thank you so much, Miss Maximoff. Now I just need to track down some clothes.”

 

“You can borrow some of mine, we’re about the same size. I’ll help you find something after you shower.”

 

“You’re the best.”

 

Wanda led him into her room. “Hey, Spidey, why do you keep your mask on around us? The building is the most secure in New York and none of us even have people we could tell your identity to if we wanted to.”

 

Spider-Man seemed to think this over for a minute. “I guess you’re right. It’s kinda dirty anyway and I don’t feel like washing my hair just to get it dirty again.”

 

“Alright. Everything you need should be in there. Go shower, you smell.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Spider-Man disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes. He returned costumeless with a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

Wanda looked up at him and amusement immediately glinted in her eyes. “Holy shit, you’re a twink.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re a total twink. F.R.I.D.A.Y. call Natasha in here, she won’t believe this.”

 

“Thanks, I guess? Is that a compliment?”

 

“It is around here. C’mon let’s get you some clothes.” They decided on a white shirt and a pair of shorts.

 

Natasha came in shortly after he’d changed. “Is that-“ She started.

 

“Spider-Man,” Wanda finished.

 

“You can call me Peter.”

 

“You’re a total twink,” Natasha said.

 

“I know right!” Wanda agreed.

 

“The boys are gonna lose their damn minds.”

 

“Wait, what does that mean?” Peter asked.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s get to the party,” Wanda said, mischief crossing her features.

 

They led him back into the party. Nobody noticed them for a while, Tony seeing them first and crossing over to him.

 

“And who might this be?” He asked, charming as ever. This caught the attention of the rest of the team, who turned to look. Most of them obviously eyeing Peter up and down.

 

“Boys, _this_ is Spider-Man,” Natasha told them. Obvious shock crossed some of their features.

 

“Peter Parker,” he said sticking his hand out to shake Tony’s. “It’s nice to meet you. Well, out of costume that is.” Spider-Man frequently fought with the Avengers and often sat in on meetings. They knew him well but they didn’t know Peter.

 

Peter turned back to talk to the girls. “Holy shit,” Tony mouthed to the people on the couch once Peter’s back was turned.

 

“I know right,” Clint mouthed back. They were sure gonna have a fun time with this.

 

The rest of the night was spent with various boys tripping over themselves to get his attention. One notable action was Thor literally pulling Peter into his lap during the movie. Peter blushed but cuddled into him nevertheless.

 

All good things must come to an end though and around two a.m. Peter went to get the remnants of his suit.

 

“I really better get going, it’s getting awful late.”

 

“Let me fix up that suit for you. I’ll do some repairs and upgrades,” Stark offered.

 

“Really? You would do that?”

 

“Of course. Stop by on Thursday to pick it up.”

 

“Thank you. And thank you everyone for letting me come tonight, I had a great time.”

 

“Thank you for coming, Peter. We enjoyed having you here,” Steve said. Peter smiled brightly and left.

 

The second the elevator doors closed Clint shouted, “Dibs!”

 

“You can’t call dibs on people, dumbass.” Natasha said, hitting him on the shoulder.

 

“Oh really? Cause I think I just did.”

 

“You can’t do that!” Scott yelled.

 

“Yeah, that’s totally unfair,” Sam added.

 

“He’s so innocent and sweet. None of you will hurt him,” Natasha threatened.


	2. I’m Looking for Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the guys realize how amazing Peter is.

Thursday came around and Peter found himself being led into a lab. F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced his arrival and he waited for the door to unlock. Upon entering he found Tony and Bruce carefully working on something.

 

“Hello, Peter. Just a minute we’ve been working on this project for hours, we just need to find our mistake,” Bruce explained.

 

“Would you mind if I take a look?” Peter asked sweetly.

 

Bruce looked at Tony who shrugged. “Go ahead.”

 

After carefully studying it for no more than two minutes Peter pointed to the middle of the page, “Shouldn’t that be a seven instead?”

 

The two looked over the page for a moment before looking up at each other in shock. “How did you do that? We’ve been looking for two hours,” Tony asked.

 

“Oh, I taught this to myself a few years ago. I just really like science is all,” Peter said casually. Somehow not realizing that teaching yourself science this advanced is incredible.

 

The two gave each other helpless looks before turning to Peter with looks that could only be described as lovesick.

 

“Oh, Peter, here’s your suit,” Tony said quickly, after realizing they were staring.

 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. You’re amazing.”

 

“Call me Tony.”

 

“Oh, wow— I couldn’t—,”

 

“Please, I insist.”

 

“Well, thank you, Tony. I better get going now.”

 

“You should stay. We’re having a team game night,” Bruce told him.

 

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t want to intrude—.”

 

“No, really, it’s no big deal. We’d love to have you here.”

 

“Thank you so much. You’re all so amazing.”

 

“Sadly, we have to stay and finish the project,” Bruce said and Tony glared at him. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. can give you a tour.”

 

Peter thanked them again and turned to leave, F.R.I.D.A.Y. guiding him around. As soon as he left Tony turned to Bruce, “Dude! Why’d you do that?”

 

“We want him to stay, not get bored to death.”  Tony agreed but glared anyway.

  
  


Peter found himself on the couch in the common room. It was empty when he found it but he quickly found himself being surrounded by Clint, Sam, and Scott. They decided to ignore how huge the couch was and instead sit as close to Peter as possible.

 

“Hey, Peter. I didn’t know you were here,” Scott said.

 

“Hey, guys. I got invited to game night later.”

 

“Oh, really? You gonna play in the Mario Kart tournament?” Clint asked.

 

“I’ll play, but only if you want to get your ass kicked.”

 

“Someone’s cocky. You’d have to beat us first,” Sam said.

 

“Oh, please, this’ll be nothing. I once got 3rd place at a national tournament.”

 

“Finally, some real competition,” Clint laughed.

 

“For it to be competition, you have to be a competitor too,” Peter snarked followed by ooh’s from the others.

 

“I’ll show you competition,” Clint retorted.

 

They sat like that for a few hours. They talked for awhile but eventually turned on some cartoon, where Clint managed to sneak his arm around Peter’s neck. The three of them stayed until F.R.I.D.A.Y. insisted they got to their training.

 

He was soon joined by Bucky and Steve who pushed themselves against each side of him. They sat peacefully for bit. Both of them running their hands gently over the places of Peter it was appropriate for them to touch.

 

“Oh no,” Peter whispered, looking down at his phone.

 

“What is it, doll?” Bucky asked.

 

“My friend MJ was gonna meet this author she really liked but her parents say she has to babysit. She’s been talking about this for months.”

 

“That really sucks.”

 

“I know. But it all works out. I’ll give Ned my ticket to the movie I was gonna go see and I can babysit.”

 

“That’s really nice of you,” Steve said.

 

“Oh, no it’s not. She just deserves to meet this author. It’s her favorite.”

 

Bucky and Steve turned to look at eachother with faces that practically screamed ‘oh my god, he’s adorable.’

 

They sat with him until game night started and they all gathered on the couch and floor around the coffee table, deciding to start the night out just talking.

 

After a bit Wanda spoke up, “Wait, Thor, Peter hasn’t gotten a chance to try to lift your hammer.”

 

At this point it had almost became a tradition for new members to try. “You’re right,” he said placing it on the table. “Go ahead.”

 

“I just try to pick it up? I thought nobody could.” Which sent Thor into a spiel about being worthy.

 

Peter eventually walked up to it and lifted it with ease, blinking at it in shock a few times. Nobody else seemed to be in a better state.

 

Upon noticing Thor’s face Peter laughed, “Don’t worry, I have no desire to rule Asgard. I’m more than okay here in New York.”

 

Thor smiled at him as he put the hammer back down. “You are worthy!” He yelled, pulling him into his lap, yet again.

 

They had a fun night of games, Peter coming first in Mario Kart to the amusement of the others.

 

“I had an amazing time. I’m so glad I got to come,” Peter said as he was leaving.

 

”You’re always welcome here. We have a room set up for you and everything,” Tony said.

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course! You’re a crucial member of this team.”

 

After he left the guys standing collapsed on the couch, defeated and longing looks on their faces.

 

Natasha and Wanda stood. Natasha shaking her head and Wanda laughing. “So, I’ve heard that some of you spent time with Peter tonight. What have you learned?” Wanda asked.

 

“That he’s perfect,” T’Challa said staring off into space.

 

“He’s crazy smart,” Bruce answered.

 

“Yeah, like _us_ smart,” Tony added, gesturing between himself and Bruce.

 

“He’s like a puppy,” Rhodey said.

 

“He’s adorable,” Bucky said.

 

“I know right! He’s so sweet,” Steve continued.

 

“And he’s funny!” Clint groaned.

 

“With a great sense of humor, too,” Sam added.

 

“He was worthy, which I think speaks for itself,” Thor said, Loki nodding.

 

“Guys?” Scott said, getting a series of ‘yeahs’. “We’re so totally fucked.”

 

“You totally are,” Wanda laughed.

 

“You boys should try maybe, you know, getting to know him before you fall head over heels in love,” Natasha suggested which got her several glares in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what that was oof
> 
>  


	3. The Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends some time with Peter

    After a  _ very  _ long battle, it lasted over 5 hours, Peter finally got to use his room.

 

    “It’s late, Peter. Just stay here for tonight,” Tony had said.

 

    “Are you sure? It’s no trouble?”

 

    “We always have your room ready,” Vision said.

 

    “Thank you so much!”

 

  
  


    Peter immediately fell in love with his room. It had blue walls and beautiful hardwood floors. There was a large bed in the center covered with pillows and blankets. Lights were strung along the headboard. There were plants covering the shelves on the walls. There was a desk in one of the corners. A white rug under the chair. He knew right away that he was gonna spend way more nights there.

 

    Peter showered and changed into the soft pajamas he found in the drawers. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep almost right away.

 

    He woke up two hours later, sitting straight up and panting. Another nightmare. He’d been through them enough to know he definitely wasn’t falling back asleep.

 

    He checked the time on his phone, 3:56 AM. It was gonna be a long night. He stayed there on his phone for about 30 mins and then decided to walk around. 

 

    He sat down on the common room couch, staring out of the window. He must’ve let time get away from him because before he knew it the sun was rising and Steve was walking into the room.

 

    “Peter? What’re you doing up?”

 

    “Couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled.

 

    Steve sat down beside him, sketchpad in hand. He was already doodling something but switched pages.

 

    “Um, would you care if I, maybe drew you?” Steve asked.

 

    “You wanna draw me?” Peter looked shocked.

 

    “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

    “Well, I’m… me,” he said looking down. “I probably look like a mess too, I’m so tired.”

 

    Steve looked at him for a moment, wondering how the kid was missing what he was seeing. Peter was always stunning but the sight of him now with flushed cheeks illuminated by the sunrise and his messy hair he was absolutely breathtaking. “Peter, I don’t know if anyone’s told you this before, but you’re beautiful.”

 

    Peter went bright red. “I- I am?” he asked, sounding so much like he expected him to take it back.

 

    “You are,” Steve said with so much conviction that Peter had to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

 

    Steve sat there drawing a picture of him for three hours, knowing he was definitely missing his morning run but not particularly caring. He tried to make it a close as possible but knew he could never have it match up.

 

    He showed it to Peter when he was finished, watching as he stared in awe. “Wow, you’re so good!”

 

    “Thank you, Pete,” he chuckled. “I couldn’t have done it without my amazing muse.” Peter yawned deeply. “Go to sleep, you’re tired.”

 

    “I can’t.”

 

    “How come?”

 

    “Nightmares are keeping me up again,” he admitted, too tired to lie.

 

    “Don’t worry about them. I’ll be here the whole time.” He knew he had to do it fast, before he stopped himself. Steve quickly laid down and pulled Peter close to him. Steve wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on top of his head. Steve pulled the blanket that was over the couch around them. “Goodnight, Peter.”

 

    “G’night, Steve,” he mumbled sleepily. They both managed to drift off.

  
  
  
  


    “Shit, guys. We really need to up our game,” Sam said as everyone looked upon the couch with envying looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and not very good. i’m sorry :(


	4. I’m so Into You

    Waking up in a place that isn’t your own bedroom will forever be a disorientating feeling. Waking up in someone’s arms even more so. 

 

    It took him a minute to realize where he was. He couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed, too focused on being so completely comfortable.

 

    Peter wasn’t particularly in the mood to deal with the thought at the time but waking up wrapped by a strong pair of arms was definitely a thing. And it was definitely  _ his _ thing. 

 

    The was the best he had slept in months and he was more than happy to enjoy it. He yawned and wondered if he could possibly fall back to sleep.

 

    “Good morning,” he heard a voice say from above him. And so much for the falling back to sleep idea.

 

    “Oh— uh, good morning.”

 

    “You hungry? I think Sam’s making breakfast.” 

 

    And Peter really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to get up but food sounded amazing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


    So, that’s how Peter found himself in his pajamas surrounded by Avengers. 

 

    Feeling suddenly self-conscious he ran his hand through his hair, only succeeding in making it messier. 

 

    The others didn’t seem to mind though. In fact they seemed to do the opposite of mind. They looked like they were seconds away from cooing.

 

    Not that Peter noticed. He was too wrapped up in the fact that he looked like a mess and was surrounded by quite literally some of the most attractive people on the planet. Not that it mattered, not like they’d ever like him.

 

    “So, Peter, got any plans for today?” Rhodey asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

 

    “Not really. I might go over to my friend’s place later.”

 

    Peter seemed to miss the smirks that overtook most of their faces and Natasha’s eye roll. 

 

    “You should stick around here for today then. You know team-bonding and all that jazz,” Tony said.

 

    “That sounds awesome. I don’t want to be a bother though.”

 

    “Nonsense, we want you here,” Thor objected.

 

    “Then I’d love to stay,” Peter said, still not thoroughly convinced.

  
  
  
  
  


    After breakfast Peter found himself being dragged off by Wanda, Natasha following. They ended up in Wanda’s room.

 

    “Figured we’d steal you before the idiots do,” was Natasha’s explanation.

 

    “Or before they kill each other to get to hang out with you first,” Natasha added.

 

    “Why would they do that?”

 

    “Oh, Peter do you really not see it?” Natasha asked, already knowing the answer.

 

    “See what?”

 

    “They are  _ so  _ into you,” Wanda said.

 

    “Uh- um— uh, what?” Peter sputtered completely convinced that they must be teasing him or something.

 

    “He doesn’t see it. He somehow doesn’t see it. Those boys are the most obvious people on the planet and he doesn’t see it. Unbelievable,” Wanda said shaking her head.

 

    “They aren’t though,” Peter said adamantly.

 

    “They so are,” Natasha said.

 

    “Why would they be into me?”

 

    “Peter, have you seen yourself?” Wanda asked.

 

    “You’re adorable, kid,” Natasha said.

 

    “But, I’m just… I’m just me.”

 

    “Oh, Peter. It’s a good thing you’re you because that’s the best thing about you. I think the boys think so too,” Wanda said.

 

    “They like you and we’ll prove it to you. Tonight,” Natasha said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t updated in forever and i’m so sorry. i lost inspiration for a bit and exams are coming up but i’ll make it up to y’all cause y’all r amazing


	5. The Bookworm

    Peter wasn’t sure how to react to that conversation, so he decided on no reaction at all. He really didn’t want to get his hopes up just to have them crushed. He’d just have to wait until later that night.

 

    He left the room determined not to get himself hurt. Emotionally or physically, you never really knew around there.

 

    He was immediately cornered by Loki. “Peter! Just the person I was looking for.” Peter smiled and waved, looking somehow awkward and adorable at the same time. “Come with me.” 

 

    Peter followed him without question, which nobody else would do. Loki wasn’t sure if that was incredibly stupid or incredibly adorable. He decided on incredibly adorable.

 

    Peter found himself surrounded by books. “No way! There’s a library here?” He looked amazed at the height of the shelves.

 

    “I thought you’d like it here.” Peter just didn’t have to know how he came to that inference. 

 

    “This is awesome,” his eyes were wide and he looked so completely happy. Loki wanted to keep that look on his face forever.

 

    “It’s my favorite place. It’s got a good selection and it’s about the only place it’s quiet.”

 

    “What’s your favorite book?” Peter asked, shocking him. Nobody ever really asked about him.

 

    He took a minute to think. “I suppose it’d be  _ They Both Die at the End  _ by Adam Silvera.” He had a lot he could’ve chosen but ultimately decided on this one.

 

    “Why?”

 

    “What do you mean why?”

 

    Peter looked a little embarrassed. “Well, everyone always asks what your favorite everything is, but they never ask why. The why is why it matters in the first place.” To be so young, Peter seemed very wise.

 

    “Well, I guess I like how everything is so expected and unexpected at the same time. You’re told from the beginning that they’ll die, but it’s like you almost don’t believe it. You get to watch these people become completely different. Watch them be who they always wanted to be even though they knew how it’d end. You get to see them do all this despite what fate’s telling them.”

 

    Peter loved the way the people’s eyes lit up when they talked about their favorite things. People can get so stuffy and boring, but they all have things that bring them to life.

 

    “Sorry, I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Loki apologized.

 

    “I don’t mind one bit,” Peter said genuinely. Loki found himself smiling for the first time in a long time.

 

    “Well, what’s your favorite?”

 

    Peter smiled, “I really like  _ Fearless  _ by Tim Lott.”

 

    “Why?” 

 

    Peter’s smile grew. “I read it when I was younger and fell in love with it. Little Fearless is told her whole life she’s just like all the others. And really she is. They all go by letters and numbers, and there’s nothing really different about her. But she chooses her route. She chooses to be a hero. She’s just like all the others but she saved them anyway.”

 

    They found themselves in an hour long discussion about books that included many recommendations. At one point Peter started making them both lists on a piece of paper that he split in half.

 

    It was only interrupted when F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed Loki that he had mandatory training. He left with a promise to continue the conversation at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :):):):):):)
> 
> i hope u liked it
> 
> idk how i feel about it :(
> 
> i love all of you <3


	6. Can’t Help

    Peter’s next excursion into the hallway found him running into Rhodey. Literally. He landed on top of him.  Rhodey’s arms instinctively wrapped around him and Peter looked up at him.

 

    “Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry,” Peter blushed, scrambling to get up. Once up he held his hand out to help Rhodey up.

 

    “Believe me, I’ll never fault you for being on top of me,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

    “What was that?”

 

    “Oh, nothing. I think everyone’s planning another Mario Kart tournament in about a half hour. You coming?”

 

    Peter smiled, “I have to defend my title as reigning champion, don’t I?”

 

    “I’ll see you there.”

  
  
  
  
  


    Peter decided to waste some time wandering the halls. He realized it was almost time and started making his way to the common room. 

 

    As he walked by a door a hand clamped over his mouth and he was yanked by his sleeve into the room, the door being closed behind him.

 

    He calmed upon seeing the two red heads. Wanda took her hand off his mouth.

 

    “What the hell?”

 

    “You said you wanted proof? Right?” Wanda asked.

 

    “Yeah…” Peter said, looking unsure.

 

    “Great. So here’s the plan. It’s simple really. You walk in there and sit on Sam’s lap. We watch their reactions on the tapes later,” Natasha said.

 

    Peter’s eyes widened comically. “What?! I can’t just do that!”

 

    “And why not?”

 

    “What if you’re wrong?”

 

    “I’m never wrong,” Natasha assured.

 

    “You’re positive they like me?”

 

    “I’ve never been more sure in my life,” she said and Wanda nodded.

 

    “You’re not messing with me?”

 

    “We would never mess with you over something like this,” Wanda said.

 

    “I should really do this?”

 

    “Go get em’, tiger,” Natasha said, opening the door and shoving him out.

 

    They followed close behind. “Alright, you can do this. You’re Spider-Man. I got this. If it goes bad I can just say it was a joke. I got this,” They heard his mantra under his breath. Right before they entered Peter turned to them, “I don’t think I can do this.”

 

    Wanda rolled her eyes and turned him back around, shoving him into the room where they were setting up the game.  _ It’s now or never, Parker _ , he thought. He took a deep breath, heart pounding out of his chest. His body moved on autopilot and before he knew it he was in Sam Wilson’s lap.  _ Oh god, oh god, oh god. He’s gonna hate me. _

 

    Peter thought he was gonna scream when he was pulled further back into his lap. He felt a chin rest on his shoulder, arms wrapping loosely around his waist as they held a controller.

 

    Everything went by in a blur after that. He vaguely remembered being handed a controller. All he knew was that his smile didn’t fade the whole night.

 

    And that even though he was off his game, he still came in 1st.

  
  
  
  
  


    This time when Peter passed the door he expected to be pulled in.

 

    “We told you!” Wanda practically shouted.

 

    “I had fun but that doesn’t prove anything.”

 

    They both dramatically rolled their eyes. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. roll the tapes.”

 

    Peter saw himself walking up to Sam and sitting down. He saw Sam’s eyes widen, looking almost shocked. It quickly faded into a smirk. Sam Wilson was not one to complain about a pretty boy sitting in his lap.

 

    “Okay so maybe it shows that Sam likes me, but the others? There’s no evidence there.”

 

    They rolled their eyes again. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. replay all that. This time watch the others,” Natasha said.

 

    Peter watched the same shock cross their faces and then turn into something else entirely. Thor had a scowl on his face for most of the time. Strange kept glancing over at them and Loki did nothing to hide the downright glare that he directed at Sam. All of them looked straight up… jealous?

 

    “They like me?”

 

    “Duh,” Wanda said.

 

    “So what do I, like, do about it?”

 

    “Whatever you want to,” Natasha said.

 

    “Oh god, I’m gonna have to choose. How to you choose between the literal hottest people on earth?”

 

    “Who said anything about choosing?” Wanda asked.

 

    “What to you mean?”

 

    “You don’t have to make any choice if you don’t want to. Believe it or not, you can do it all. I really don’t think the boys will care as long as they get you,” Natasha explained.

 

    “Really?” He asked, looking hopeful.

 

    “Really. I’ll tell you what. Go out there right now and take the first one you see right to your room and then do it again tomorrow. Show them what you’re about,” Natasha said.

 

    “Nat! I can’t just like,  _ do that. _ ”

 

    “Why not?” She started smirking upon his blush. “Wait don’t tell me. Are you a virgin?” Peter nodded sheepishly. “Those boys are going to tear you apart.”

 

    “Peter, do you want to do it?” Wanda asked.

 

    “Well, yeah,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

    “Then go for it.”

 

    “Men.” Wanda shook her head as he walked away.

  
  
  
  
  


    “Vision. Fancy seeing you here.”

 

    “I live here.”

 

    Peter looked almost embarrassed. “Well, yeah but— never mind that. I have something to show you.” Peter grabbed his sleeve and led him to his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap a lot of people have read this thank y’all so much
> 
>  
> 
> also i saw endgame and all i’m gonna say is holy shit
> 
>  
> 
> i love y’all and thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> i feel like i make it worse with every chapter:(


	7. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is smut in this chapter so like tea ig

__

    Peter led Vision into Vision’s own room.

    “What is it you needed show me?”

    Peter took a deep breath.  _ Too late to chicken out now, Parker _ . He turned around and quickly put his arms around Vision’s shoulders, pulling himself up, and pressed his lips against Vision’s.

    Vision’s eyes widened but he quickly kissed back. It started slow, Peter’s arms crossing behind Vision’s neck to pull him closer. 

    Vision pulled away for a second. “What’s this about?”

    “Please, just kiss me,” Peter groaned. Vision decided it was probably best he didn’t ask questions, lest he risk Peter wanting to stop. This time it was hard and fast. His tongue finding its way into Peter’s mouth. 

    Before Peter even realized it he had been pushed down on the bed. He pulled away, quickly pulling Vision’s sweater over his head and throwing it behind him, followed by his own shirt.

    He felt himself being pushed the rest of the way against the bed, hands roaming over his body, snaking down.

    Vision pulled away for a second. “Are you sure you want—,”

    “God, yes—please touch me.”

    Vision didn’t need more than that. He stood up pulling Peter’s pants and boxers all the way down, followed by his own.

    His eyes went back to Peter, raking over him, and he audibly groaned. He always looked gorgeous, but this was a whole other level. Lips swollen, hair tousled, a faint blush painting his whole body. He fell back down, their bodies crashing together lips meeting. 

    Peter arched his back, pushing his cock against Vision. Releasing little moans. He felt Vision’s hand wrap around his cock, not completely sure how he didn’t cum right there. 

    Vision pushed their erections against each other. Hand moving fast. He pulled away and looked down, moaning at the sight. He looked up at Peter’s face seeing his lust-filled eyes.

    “So pretty.”

    “God, please—more,” Vision’s hand sped up. “So—so good. I’m gonna— I’m gonna—,”

    Vision’s hand sped up even more, looking down. Knowing he was close.

    “Oh, God. Oh—holy fuck. I’m close, I’m close.” He was thrusting up against Vision’s fist. He felt his balls tightening.

    Vision watched as cum splattered his hand and cock, throwing him over the edge.

    He wiped his hand onto the sheets, making a note to replace them later. He smiled, pulling Peter close to him and intertwining their legs. 

    He ran his hand through Peter’s hair, watching his dopey, tired grin. He pulled the blanket over them. “Go to sleep.”

    “M’kay,” he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his head under Vision’s chin and wrapping his arms around him like a teddy bear. Vision felt like cooing, throwing his arm over Peter’s side, pulling him closer.

__  
  
  
  
  
  


__  
  


    The next morning at breakfast found Clint asking, “Where’s Peter?” Followed by several I don’t knows and smirks from the women

    “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony asked.

    “Peter is with Vision. I have engaged the ‘Sock on the Door protocol’.” This was followed by several shocked cries.

    “Excuse me, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur comments make me so happy :):):)  
> i literally love y’all sm <3
> 
> that was my first attempts at writing smut, and it shows. give me ur critique 
> 
>  
> 
> what would y’all like to see in this??


	8. Comfy

    Peter was in one of those hazes where your body wakes itself up but isn’t actually ready to wake up. He was so warm, and he felt safe. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like that.

 

    “Hi,” he heard a voice whisper. He blinked his eyes, memories of the night returning to him.

 

    “Hi,” Peter smiled.

 

    “Are you awake now?” Vision asked with a smile.

 

    “No,” Peter answered closing his eyes and cuddling into him. He pulled the blanket closer to him.

 

    “No? I don’t know about that,” Vision wrapped his arms tighter around him and pressed a kiss to his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    “That son of a bitch! I called dibs!”

 

    “Clint, we’ve been over this. You can’t call dibs on people,” Natasha shook her head.

 

    “F.R.I.D.A.Y.!” Tony yelled.

 

    “Don’t you dare,” Natasha warned.

 

    “Do it!” Nearly everyone shouted.

 

    “Get them down here now!”

 

    “On it, Boss.”

  
  
  
  
  


    “I’m sorry to interrupt, Boss requests both of your presences downstairs.”

 

    “Can’t it wait?” Vision asked, hoping she hadn’t woken Peter up.

 

    There was a pause, “He says it’s urgent.”

 

    Vision frowned. “If I get down there and it’s anything less than a life or death scenario, I’m killing all of them.”

 

    “Of course.”

 

    Vision looked down at Peter, hating to have to have to disturb him. He looked so peaceful, and utterly adorable.

 

    “Hey, Peter, time to wake up,” he said gently, shaking him lightly.

 

    “Comfy,” Peter mumbled, burrowing into the blanket.

 

    “I know, I know. They need us downstairs and then you can go back to sleep when we’re done.” 

 

    “Don’t wanna,” he mumbled.

 

    “I know, me neither.”

  
  
  
  
  


   They walked into the kitchen, Peter in front of him.

 

   “Hi, Peter! How’re you?” Bruce asked, everyone smiling at him as he entered.

 

   Those quickly turned to scowls as Vision followed.

 

    “Vision,” Tony grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t updated in a while huh
> 
> i hoped u liked it :):):) 
> 
> i love y’all :)


	9. Breakfast and Movies

    “Come, sit, Peter! I made breakfast,” Steve said, leading him to the chair beside his own.

 

    “Can I have some?” Vision asked.

 

    “Absolutely not.”

 

    “But—,” he was cut off by a glare.

 

    “Thank you, you didn’t have to do all this!” Peter said, looking excitedly at the many plates he’d been given.

 

    “Of course I did!”

 

    “The only thing he did was pour the salt in. I made the food,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

 

   “Shut your mouth or I swear to God I’ll—,”

 

    “You’re gonna what? Stare angrily at me for an hour?”

 

   Steve, not seeming to have a response, did just that.

 

  Peter looked around at the arguing, confused. He wondered what he’d missed.

 

    “So, Peter how long do you plan on staying here?” Tony asked.

 

    “Just a couple more nights. I haven’t overstayed my welcome or anything have I?” He asked, looking suddenly worried.

 

    Everyone turned their heads to glare at Tony for making him think like that.

 

    “Of course not! You can stay here as long as you like. I was just wondering how much time we have with you before you run off,” Tony was quick to correct.

 

    “Oh, good. If you ever change your mind and want me to leave, let me know.”

 

    “I don’t think that’ll ever happen.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


    After breakfast, Peter found himself being pulled into the common room by Bucky.

 

    “What’re you doing?”

 

    “I just want to watch a movie with you.”

 

    “What movie?”

 

    “Star Wars.”

 

    “That’s my favorite! How’d you know?”

 

    “Oh, you know. Just a lucky guess.”

 

    He pulled Peter back and threw his arm over his shoulders. He started the movie with a smile on his face.

 

    Shortly after T’Challa walked in, seemingly wanting to talk to Peter. However as he approached, Bucky did something weird.

 

    “Did you just— did you just  _ growl _ at me?”

 

    “You wanna find out?” 

 

    T’Challa quickly left the room after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i haven’t updated in forever and i rlly hope you’ll forgive me.  
> my mental health has been really bad and i just couldn’t find it in me to write.  
> i recently made a tumblr and you can tell me what you’d like to see in this @crunchthemunch


	10. Waterworks

     “Bucky?”

 

     “Yeah, Pete?”

 

     “Can I lay on you?”

 

     A big grin broke out across Bucky’s face. “Of course, doll.”

 

     Peter smiled as he rested his head on Bucky’s chest. He curled into a ball, putting his knees slightly in Bucky’s lap. “Sorry, I’m not really focused on the movie. I’m just a little tired.”

 

     “That’s okay, we can watch the movie anytime. You can go to sleep if you want.”

 

     “Really? You don’t care?”

 

     “Of course not, doll.”

 

     Peter started drifting off with a dopey grin on his face that only grew when he felt a hand running through his hair.

 

     Bucky could only smile at the boy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     “Wait, what? You have to slow down,” Tony said.

 

     “Peter is in there with Bucky. I tried to talk to Peter but then Bucky growled at me.” T’Challa said slowly

 

     “Wait, Peter’s in there with Bucky?”

 

     “Yes! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!”

 

     “F.R.I.D.A.Y.!”

 

     “Tony, I swear to God if you—,” Natasha started.

 

     “Get them in here!”

 

     Natasha walked over and hit him on the shoulder as hard as she could.

 

     “Ow! I think you knocked it out of place!”

 

     “You deserved it.”

 

     “It was worth it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     “Boss is requesting the presence of you both.”

 

     “No.”

 

     “He insists.”

 

     “Tell him he can suck my dick.”

 

     “I’m not going to say that.” Bucky shrugged.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     “He said no.”

 

     “I don’t care what he said get them in here!”

 

     “He’s very adamant about that no.”

 

     “Get them in here, no matter what it takes!”

 

     “Are you sure, boss?”

 

     “100%!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     “What the fuck?!” Bucky yelled as the sprinklers turned on, drenching them both.

 

     Peter woke up dazed. He was quickly guided out of the room. “What’s going on?”

 

     “Don’t worry about it, doll. Let’s get you changed!” He yelled the last part loudly as he passed the kitchen where Tony was.

 

     Bucky led Peter into his room, where he dug through the drawers. Bucky pulled out his favorite sweatshirt and a pair of his boxers for Peter and a shirt and sweatpants for himself. “Thanks, Bucky.”

 

     Bucky turned around to give him some privacy, despite how much he wanted to watch. They finished changing and Bucky couldn’t help but stare. His sweatshirt practically swallowed him. The sleeves came down over his hands and landed mid-thigh. The sweatshirt ended at his knees. 

 

     Peter sleepily rubbed his eyes with his fist inside the sleeve and Bucky had to quickly get them out of the room before he lost all control.

 

     If Tony wanted them in the kitchen so bad then they’d go.

 

     He saw the way Tony’s nose twitched as he saw Peter in Bucky’s clothes. Bucky had a smug look and mouthed ‘Your move, Stark.’

 

     Natasha rolled her eyes, it was gonna be a long day.

 

     Peter sat down beside her and whispered, “Nobody lets me sleep around here.”

 

     Natasha snickered, “I’m stealing, Peter for a bit. Sorry, boys.” She got a few glares directed at her but she pulled Peter up and through the house.

 

     They went into Wanda’s room. Wanda was sitting on her bed, a book in hand. She looked up and smiled. “The plan seems to be working.”

 

     “That it is, they’re so jealous,” Natasha said.

 

     “Is that why they keep waking me up?”

 

     “Yes, I tried to stop them but they’re idiots,” Natasha laughed.

 

     “So, they do really like me.” Peter said, looking down with a smile.

 

     “You haven’t gotten that yet?” Wanda asked.

 

     “It’s still a little weird for me, people liking me. I don’t know how people like them could ever like me.”

 

     “They definitely aren’t the first people to like you, kid.” Natasha said, sitting down on the bed beside Wanda and guiding Peter to do the same. Wanda had now put her book away entirely.

 

     “They aren’t?” Peter asked, looking so confused that their hearts broke a little.

 

     “Have you seen yourself? I think the real question is how you like idiots like them,” Wanda said.

 

     “You’re just saying that.”

 

     “Dude, you’re hot.”

 

     “Thanks, but you don’t mean that.”

 

     “That’s it! We’re gonna help you get some confidence,” Natasha decided.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh i hope you enjoyed, this kinda sucks but yeah. let me know what y’all think and what to see in this. i love you all and your comments literally are the best
> 
> follow my tumblr (even tho there’s nothing on there yet) @crunchthemunch


	11. Sunsets

     “Barnes, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

     “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

 

     “Yes, you do!”

 

     “Nope.”

 

     “With Peter.”

 

     “His clothes got wet and needed something to wear.”

 

     “Oh, and they just  _ had  _ to be your clothes?”

 

     “No, that’s just a bonus.”

 

     “I swear to God, Barnes—,”

 

     “You’ll what? Fight me?”

 

     “Maybe I will. I could have a suit in here in less than 5 seconds.”

 

     “You snooze you lose, Stark,”  Bucky said, turning on his heels and leaving the kitchen.

 

     “I don’t lose,” Tony said, looking very determined.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


     “Okay, Peter. This isn’t gonna be easy,” Natasha said. Peter nodded. “I think we should start looking at some of the reasons you have low self-esteem. Can you think of anything?”

 

     “Oh, um…” Peter paused for a moment in thought. “Maybe it’s because I got bullied a lot in school? Nobody wanted to hang out with me.”

 

     “You got bullied?” Wanda asked, looking sad.

 

     “Yeah, there was this one kid. He really didn’t like me. He was always spreading rumors and calling me names. He locked me in a closet once during an academic decathlon meet. They all thought I skipped and I was barely put in the rest of the season.”

 

     “Well, I don’t know what all he did and it doesn’t excuse his actions, but it sounds like he might have been jealous,” Natasha said.

 

     “Jealous? Of what?”

 

     “Of literally everything? You’re crazy smart.”

 

     “I’m really not. Definitely not enough to be jealous of.”

 

     “Peter, I’ve seen people with multiple PhDs struggle to keep up with Tony and Bruce in the lab. You impressed them in less than five minutes.”

 

     “I impressed them?”

 

     “Dude, they talked about you for a solid ten minutes,” Wanda said.

 

     “I really impressed them?”

 

     “You impressed everyone.”

 

     “Now, Peter, we won't be able to fix all of your self-esteem issues in one day. However, we can begin building up your confidence. I think just being around the boys will help with that, but I have some ideas too. We’re all going shopping tomorrow,” Natasha said.

 

     Peter blushed and looked down. “I don’t have much money.”

 

     ”You don’t have to. I guarantee Tony will give you a credit card the second you for some money.”

 

     “I couldn’t ask him for money!”

 

     “Fine, then we will.”

 

     ”No! He's already done so much for me!”

 

     ”Too late, already sent text,” Wanda said. ”He’s very happy to help.”

 

     ”Kid, just let it happen,” Natasha said. Peter looked reluctant. “I promise he's got plenty of money.” Peter eased up a tiny bit. “Now run along. I bet one of the guys are waiting for you at the door.”

 

     ”I doubt it,” Peter said, standing up. He took a step out of the door before a hand grabbed his arm.

 

     ”Peter!”

 

     ”Hi, Clint,” Peter said, smiling.

 

     ”Come with me,” Clint said, already leading him away.

 

     ”Uh, ok,” Peter said, struggling to keep up.

 

     He led Peter through his room and onto his balcony. There was a picnic basket laying on the ground a blanket under it. A stunning view of the city surrounded them.

 

     “Wow, is this for me?”

 

     “Of course, beautiful. All for you.”

 

     “Thank you so much!” Peter yelled, throwing his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. Clint smiled, they may not honor his dibs but he will win Peter anyway, he thinks.

 

     Peter blushed and let go.” I’m sorry, I just got excited.”

 

     ”Nothing to apologize for,” Clint said, sitting down and gesturing for Peter to do the same, which he did. ”Now, God knows I can't cook. But I can make a sandwich. Do you like turkey?”

 

     Peter nodded, gratefully accepting the sandwich. ”It’s gorgeous out here.”

 

     ”It’s one of the best views you'll find. I like it out here. It’s peaceful.”

 

     ”I know this building with the best view at the very top! I’ll have to take you there some time.”

 

     Clint smiled, ”I’d love to go.”

 

    ”Great!” Peter grinned. ”You know, not a lot of people find the city peaceful.”

 

     ”I think anywhere can be peaceful if you try hard enough.”

 

     ”It's always been home to me. Nowhere I'd rather be. Are you from the city?”

 

     ”I’m from a lot of places really. It feels like I’ve been everywhere.”

 

     ”Oh really? Where's your favorite place you've been?”

 

     Clint smiled and thought, being cheesy here would either make Peter run for the hills or help guarantee his win. Time to go for it. ”Right here with you.”

 

     Peter went bright red. ”You’ve seen the world. There’s no way that this is the best place you’ve ever been to.”

 

     “I think anywhere with you is the best place I’ve ever been to.”

 

     “But—but,” Peter sputtered. “There are amazing things out there and I’m just— I’m just me.”

 

     Clint frowned. “You said there’s nowhere you’d rather be than New York. Well, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here.” He pushed the picnic basket out of the way and put his arm around Peter, pulling him into his side.

 

     They sat in silence for a while, just eating and enjoying the other’s presence.

 

     ”Look the sun’s setting.” 

 

     ”It’s beautiful,” Peter said, looking out at it. The orange light illuminating the wonder in his eyes.

 

     Peter watched the sunset, but Clint couldn’t help but watch him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clint the romantic??? whodve thunk it. i love you all so much!!!!! literally y’all are so sweet. honestly y’all i might just stop with this fic. i feel like it’s just getting worse the more i post and idk what to do. i’m sorry if it’s starting to suck
> 
> uhhh follow my tumblr even tho there’s nothing on there yet @crunchthemunch


	12. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is smut in this chapter yeet

     “Wait a minute,” Natasha said, sitting up. “Come with me.” She led Wanda into the common room which was filled with most of the boys. “I’m probably gonna regret asking this, but where’s Vision?”

 

     “Wouldn’t you like to know,” Bucky said. He received a sharp warning glare. “That doesn’t work on me.”

 

     “I know what will,” she grabbed his real arm and twisted it behind his back.

 

     “Ah, ah, ah. Okay, stop. He’s in Mexico.” He received glares from the rest of the boys in the room.

 

     ”And what's he doing in Mexico?”

 

     ”A mission.”

 

     ”There’s no mission in Mexico.”

 

     ”He doesn't know that.”

 

     ”You’re gonna call and tell him. Now.”

 

     ”Why would I do that?” He got the same glare from earlier. ”Yeah, okay, I'll call him.”

 

     The girls returned to Wanda’s room.

 

     ”Think that'll keep them distracted enough that they won't notice that Clint and Peter are missing?” Wanda asked.

 

     ”We can only hope.”

  
  
  
  
  


     

 

     Peter turned upon noticing Clint starting at him. Clint’s gaze drifted down to Peter’s lips. ”Can I, uh, can I—,” Clint started. He was cut off by Peter leaning up and pressing their lips together. Clint smiled into the kiss. It was sweet. Their noses hitting each other. 

 

     He pulled away for a second, just to look at Peter. He was beautiful. How did he get this lucky?

 

     He leaned back in. This kiss was different. Faster, harder. Peter wasn't the most experienced but he found himself rather liking that. 

    

     He licked against Peter’s lips, slipping his tongue in when Peter parted his lips. His hands slipping under Peter’s shirt, Peter’s hand on his chest. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

 

     He pulled away, panting. “As much as I want to stay here, I think if we stay out here much longer we might get a public indecency charge.”

 

     Peter smiled, “Let’s take it inside then.” Clint stood pulling Peter to his feet and pulling him through the door. 

 

     He kissed him again, parting when Peter pulled up on his shirt. He let him pull it over his head and then pulled the hoodie over Peter’s head. Slightly frowning when he recognized it as Bucky’s. That's okay though, he thought, Peter was gonna be leaving in some of his clothes.

 

     His hands dropped to the waistband of the boxers Peter was wearing. ”Can I?” Peter nodded, blushing when Clint quickly pulled them down. Peter stepped out of them. 

 

     Clint fumbled with his belt buckle, Peter stilled his hands and undid it for him. Clint stepped out of his pants and boxers. He was already well beyond hard. He felt like a teenager. 

 

     He pushed Peter back onto the bed. Finally getting to get a good look at him. Was it even possible for someone to look that good? ”God, you're beautiful.” Peter blushed and Clint felt like the luckiest guy in the world as he watched it run down to his chest. 

 

     He leaned back in, straddling Peter’s hips. He leaned down and started mouthing at his neck. He ran his hands down Peter’s chest as he worked to leave a hickey. He listened to the little whines Peter was making and couldn’t help but think he wanted to hear that for the rest of his life.

 

     Clint moved lower, leaving little marks as he went. He made it to Peter’s nipple. He licked it and grinned when he heard a moan. He sucked it into his mouth, absolutely loving the sounds Peter was making.

 

     He moved lower, determined to get more noises out of him. He made it to Peter’s cock before looking up at him. He was flushed and panting. ”Can I?”

 

     ”Yes, please, please—,” Clint took the tip into his mouth, effectively cutting him off.

 

     Clint prided himself on a few things. Such as never missing a shot, another was giving some of the best blow jobs you could find.

 

     Peter knew he wasn't going to last long. He felt that he should probably be embarrassed but decided that he didn't care.

 

     Peter definitely didn't have the biggest cock, most people would describe it as on the small side. But damn did feeling all of it in someone’s mouth feel like one of the best feelings ever. Clint bobbed his head a couple of times. Oh boy, Peter was definitely not gonna last long.

 

     ”Clint, I’m gonna— I’m close!” Clint proceeded to move his head all the way down. He started to pull up as he felt Peter shoot into his mouth. He smirked, seeing the blissed-out expression on Peter’s face.

 

     Peter smiled at him. ”Your turn.”

 

     Clint's smirk grew. ”Oh, yeah?” He said pulling Peter up to kiss him.

 

     ”Yeah,” Peter said, pulling away. Peter turned them around, sinking to his knees in front of Clint. It was then that he started to get really nervous. Oh, God, what if he screwed it up and Clint was mad at him?

 

     “What’s wrong, beautiful?” Clint frowned at him.

 

     Peter blushed and looked down. “I’ve never done this before.”

 

     Clint put his fingers under his chin and lifted his head so he could look into Peter’s eyes. ”That’s okay. You can still do this or we can stop. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

 

     ”I want to. It’s just… I don't think I'll be very good.”

 

     ”I’m sure you'll do fine,” Clint leaned down to kiss him and then pulled his hand away from his chin when he pulled away.

 

     Peter took in a deep breath. He could do this. Even if he's awful at it. He leaned his head down swirling his tongue around the tip. Trying to take stuff from both what he’d seen in porn and from what Clint did to him.

 

     Clint threw his head back, tangling his fingers in Peter’s hair. Most people preferred experience and Clint usually did too, but there’d always be a very special place in his heart for the sloppy kind of blow job that only inexperienced people could give.

 

     Peter took the tip fully into his mouth. He really hoped he was doing okay. He tried to sink as far as he could, which was only about half away.

 

     ”Jesus, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Clint groaned, looking down at him.

 

     Peter pulled up, moving his tongue around the underside. Clint’s grip in his hair tightened and he hummed. He moved back down, starting to bob his head. He started to go faster, really hoping this was enjoyable. 

 

     Clint had always thought he had good stamina, but it would seem like that all flew out the window the second Peter kissed him.

 

     Clint knew what he wanted to do and he really hoped it didn't freak Peter out. He guided his head off, Peter looking up at him thoughtfully. His eyes full of so much depth. God, those eyes.  Clint wrapped a first around himself, looking into Peter’s eyes as he started to quickly jack off.

 

     Peter quickly realized what was happening and wondered what he should do. He thought back to the porn he had seen and stuck his tongue out. That seemed to do it as Clint groaned and it only took a few more pumps before he was cumming onto Peter’s face.

 

     Christ, was that a sight. His cum on Peter’s face. He pulled him up into a kiss, pulling him onto the bed. Falling back with Peter on top of him. 

 

     Clint hummed in content. “Beautiful.” He said looking down at Peter’s tired face.

 

     Peter was really happy he was finally able to go back to sleep. He made grabby hands at the blanket on Clint’s side. Clint smiled and pulled it over them.

 

     Peter drifted off smiling.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what y’all think. this is only my second time writing smut and i still feel rlly awkward about it. i love y’all so much, thanks for reading


	13. Shopping

     Was it weird to watch someone while they slept? Probably. Clint couldn’t help it though, Peter looked so peaceful. He watched the rise and fall of his chest and smiled. He fell asleep feeling the happiest he had been in a long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     “Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Natasha asked as she started to get up from the kitchen table.

 

     “Yes?”

 

     “Is Peter still in Clint’s room?”

 

     “Yes, ma’am.”

 

     “Wait, Peter’s where now?!” Steve asked.

 

     “Clint’s room. Jeez keep up, boys, we just said that.” She left the room heading straight for Clint’s room. She didn’t bother knocking and decided on just walking in. “Wake up!” She yelled. 

 

     Both Clint and Peter had confused expressions for a second, Peter rubbing his eyes. 

 

     Clint looked over at her. ”Nat? Jesus Christ.”

 

     ”C’mon, Peter. We’re leaving in 10.”

 

     ”What? That's so not cool, man,” Clint said.

 

     ”Too bad, me and Wanda are taking Peter shopping. Hurry up.” She left the room.

 

     Peter got up. “How am I supposed to get ready that fast?” 

 

     ”Here, I’ll help,” Clint said. He walked to his closet and pulled out a sweatshirt, and then went to his dresser to get out shorts. ”Put these on.”

 

     Peter smiled, ”Thank you.”

 

     ”Of course.” Clint pulled him close and kissed him. ”Have fun.”

 

     ”I will.” He took quickly put the clothes on. He grabbed Bucky’s clothes before heading off to his room. He put the clothes he had ”borrowed” from Bucky on his bed before running off to brush his teeth and grab his shoes. He grabbed his phone before running downstairs.

 

     ”Hey, Peter,” Wanda greeted when he met them at the elevator.

 

     ”Hey! I was wondering if I could invite two of my other friends? I think you guys would get along really well.”

 

     Natasha smiled, ”That’s fine, Peter.” 

 

     He shot off quick texts to MJ and Ned as they entered the elevator.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     Clint came downstairs not too long after and was greeted by the rest of the boys sitting on the couch.

 

     ”Barton,” Tony said.

 

     ”Stark,” Clint said.

 

     ”Wanna tell us what Peter was doing in your room?”

 

     ”None of your business.”

 

     ”I think it is,” Steve said.

 

     He smirked. ”Sorry, boys. I don't kiss and tell.” 

 

     ”Clint, I swear—,” Sam started.

 

     ”Not my fault I have more game than you.” With that, he turned to go into the kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     They met up with MJ and Ned in the parking lot and started to walk in. MJ gave Peter a look.

 

     “What is it?” Peter asked.

 

     “Whose clothes are those?” She asked, gesturing to his outfit.

 

     Peter went bright red. ”How do you know they aren't mine?”

 

     ”Okay, first, they're absolutely huge on you. Also, you own like three shirts.”

 

     ”They’re Clint’s,” Peter mumbled, looking down.

 

     ”I know I must’ve misheard you because there's no way you just said Clint, like Hawkeye, like the Avenger,” Ned said.

 

     ”No, that's what I said,” Peter still didn't look up.

 

     ”Is there a reason you're wearing his clothes?” MJ asked.

 

     ”Maybe…”

 

     ”Peter Benjamin Parker! Did you fuck an Avenger and not tell us?” 

 

     ”No, he fucked two Avengers and didn't tell you,” Wanda said as she opened the door to enter the mall. Peter’s blush got even deeper.

 

     ”Peter!” MJ hit his arm. ”You’re telling us all about this later.”

 

     ”What exactly are we looking for today?” Ned asked. Peter was glad to get some of the attention off of himself for a moment.

 

     ”Clothes that'll help give Peter confidence.” Oh, there was the attention again.

 

     ”First stop, H&M,” Natasha said.

  
  
  
  


     Their trip to H&M mostly included Peter shaking his head at everything they held up, but he did find a pair of black skinny jeans that he liked.

 

     They found their way into another store. Peter continuously shaking his head at everything.

 

     “Peter! You can’t just say no to everything!” Natasha finally said.

 

     “But—,” Peter started.

 

     “Nope. We’re putting clothes in here and then you’re gonna try them, then we’ll decide.”

  
  
  
  
  


     Peter walked out of the dressing room pouting. He was wearing denim shorts and a yellow crop top.

 

     ”I don't like this one,” Peter said. 

 

     ”Overruled, keep,” Wanda said.

 

     He stomped back into the dressing room. Returning in a plain white tee-shirt. ”This one’s okay I guess.” 

 

     The day was spent with plenty of these interactions. Before they left the mall Natasha made him go put on one of the outfits to walk around in. The outfit from earlier with yellow crop top.

 

     He came back to them, feeling uncomfortable with people’s stares. ”I feel weird.”

 

     ”You’re just getting used to it. I told you you weren't gonna get confidence right away but this is a good start,” Natasha said.

 

     He said goodbye to MJ and Ned. They made their way back. Peter was forming a plan in his head. The elevator doors opened and he looked over to the couch where Sam was sitting.

 

     ”Hey, Sam, could you help me with my bags?”

 

     The girls rolled their eyes at Peter’s antics. Rolling them again when Sam literally jumped over the couch.

 

     ”Of course!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this definitely isn’t the best chapter but let me know what you thought i love y’all sm i swear
> 
> follow my tumblr @crunchthemunch


	14. Oh, Baby

    “Where should I put these?” Sam asked.

 

     “Right over there,” Peter pointed across the room. Peter shut the door, locking it as Sam looked up.

 

     “Peter?”

 

     “Yes, Sam?” Peter asked, batting his eyelashes. 

 

     “What’s going on?”

 

     “What do you mean?” Peter bit his lip, walking slowly up to him. Peter lifted Sam’s hands and put them on his hips, leaning up to kiss him.

 

     Sam reacted quickly, kissing him back. He moved his hands under Peter’s shirt. Damn, he looked hot right now. He always looked hot, but now he looks like he walked straight out of a wet dream.

 

     Sam’s tongue was practically down Peter’s throat. He was making out with the hottest boy he’d ever seen. Fuck. He was so far gone. He put his hand under Peter’s thighs, lifting him. He carried him to the bed, not breaking away once.

 

     He put Peter on the bed, finally pulling away. Pupils blown wide. “As hot as you look right now, I think you’d look way hotter without all these layers.” 

 

     Peter nodded, giving him permission to his unasked question. Sam pulled his own shirt off and then reached to pull off Peter’s crop top. He lifted Peter up slightly so he could slide the shorts off. 

 

     He looked back up, freezing as he saw the lacy pink panties. Oh, fuck, he’s so fucking beyond far gone.

 

     “Do you like them?” Peter asked, nervous.

 

     “Oh, baby, I love them. I’m just torn between leaving them on you and tearing them off as fast as possible.”

 

     “The latter option is sounding pretty good right now.”

 

     ”Well, that I can do,” Sam said, slipping them gently down Peter’s legs. 

 

     He undid the button on his pants and pulled his boxers down, releasing his leaking cock. He looked at Peter, laid out before him. He looked ethereal. 

 

     ”Baby, what do you want?”

 

     Peter blushed. He mumbled his answer.

 

     ”What was that?”

 

     ”I- I want you to fuck me.”

 

     Hot damn, Sam almost came right there. ”Do you have lube?”

 

     ”In the white bag.” 

 

     Sam dug through the bag, pulling it out. ”Any condoms?”

 

     ”Are you clean?” Sam nodded. ”Good, I am too. Just be careful, please. I've never done this part before.”

 

     ”Of course, baby.” He walked back to the bed and covered his fingers with lube. ”Are you ready?” Peter nodded.

 

     He gently slipped one finger in, watching Peter’s face for any signs of discomfort. He felt Peter’s tight wall around his finger. He waited until Peter was comfortable with one finger before adding a second one.

 

     He moved his fingers, looking for that one spot. He knew he’d hit it when he heard Peter release a long moan. It sounded like music. He added a third finger, moving gently.

 

     After a few minutes, Peter looked up at him, looking breathtaking. ”I’m ready.”

 

     ”Are you sure?” He waited for Peter’s nod and then pulled his fingers out. He slicked up his cock, making sure to put more than enough.

 

     He lined his cock up with Peter’s hole, listening to his quiet gasp. Sam grabbed Peter’s cock as a distraction. Long, slow strokes as he slid in as slowly as possible. He stopped when he bottomed-out. He grabbed Peter’s hips, stilling the both of them. 

 

     He waited until Peter nodded at him before moving, still as slow as he could. Enjoying the feeling of Peter’s tight walls squeezing his cock. Slow strokes in and out. 

 

     ”Fa- faster, please.”

 

     ”Are you sure, baby?”

 

     ”Positive.”

 

     Sam started moving faster. ”Oh, fuck. You feel so good.” Peter moaned. ”You like hearing how good you are, baby? How you make one feel?” Peter nodded. ”What was that?”

 

     ”Yes! Please!”

 

     ”You don't have to ask me twice. You're so fucking good. You're everything I've ever dreamed of and more. You're so tight. I wish- fuck, I wish I could just fill you up all the time, never leave you empty.”

 

     The last sentence seemed to have a huge effect on Peter. He threw his head back and released a loud moan, Peter came. His spasming walls had Sam losing in. A few more strokes and he was cumming. 

 

     He pulled out, running his hands through Peter’s hair, watching as he drifted off. He went to run a bath. Returning to gently lifting Peter, careful not to wake him as he lowered him into the tub. 

 

     He gently cleaned him off with the washcloth. He ran some shampoo through his hair, accidentally waking him.

 

     ”Sam?”

 

     ”Shhh, I'm sorry, baby. Go back to sleep.”

 

     ”Mm, thanks,” He mumbled sleepily. He drifted back off to the feeling of Sam’s fingers raking through his hair.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh i had a breakdown and fell off the face of the earth i can’t promise regular updates because i do need to put my mental health first but i can promise i won’t abandon this. i hope y’all can forgive me i am big sorry. please tell me if you see any errors!!! thank you for being the best readers ever i love you guys.


	15. I’ll be there to help you back up

     When Peter woke up he was cuddled into Sam’s chest. Arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him closer. He was wearing a soft shirt that he looked down to recognize as the one Sam had worn the day before.

 

     God, he loved his life. He’s been happier the past few days then he’s been in his entire life. 

 

     Sam’s eyes fluttered open, finding their way to the beautiful boy in his arms. “Hi, baby.”

 

     “Hi,” Peter murmured lazily.

 

     “How’d you sleep?”

 

     “Really well,” Peter smiled.

 

     Sam considered his options, he could take Peter downstairs and show off to the other boys or he could spend some time making out. He decided on both. Pulling Peter into a lazy make out session.

 

     He pulled away smiling at the dopey grin Peter was wearing, knowing that his was probably the same.

 

     “Are you hungry? I’m sure breakfast is almost ready.”

 

     “Maybe a little bit.” 

 

     Sam made a stop by his room to grab a different shirt because no way in hell was he making Peter take his other one off. 

 

     Peter thought about the rest of his new clothes and decided to wait to pull them out. He wanted the perfect moment to catch them by surprise. 

 

     Peter grinned as he walked into the kitchen, Sam not too far behind him. The boys eyes lighting up when they saw him but frowning when they saw his shirt.

 

     ”Good morning!” Peter said so cheerfully that nobody could stay too jealous. He was greeted with a chorus of good morning as he took his spot at the table. ”What’s the plan for today?”

 

     ”Well, I was thinking we could—,” Tony started.

 

     ”There seems to be a disturbance downtown,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. cuts him off.

 

     ”Are you serious?” Tony mumbles.

 

     ”What kind of disturbance?” Steve asks.

 

     ”It appears that there are some mutants attacking, motives unclear.”

 

     ”Well, let's get suited up.”

 

     Peter had been looking forward to a chill day but with great power comes great responsibility and all that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     The fight was really dragging on. They were all pretty spread out at this point. Peter was feeling very grateful that they’d managed to get all the citizens a safe distance away.

 

     Peter was fighting a girl who could control the wind. Which doesn’t sound like the coolest superpower until you get lifted by a literal gust of wind, and she could control the temperature of it too. C’mon how overpowered can this girl be.

 

     Peter was struggling to keep up, he tried to swing to where she had floating above him but she blew his web off course causing him to crash into a building. 

 

     Okay, he could do this. He just had to plan it right. He aimed at the perfect place based on the force of the wind last time. When she thought she was blowing him off course she was really helping him get to her. He managed to push her and she faltered for a minute before knocking him off again.

 

     A few of the other Avengers were making their way to him having finished with the other mutants. The girl took notice of this and knew she needed a distraction.

 

     She lifted Peter with the wind and with as much force as she could manage she slammed him back down.

 

     The last thing Peter remembered was falling and then his head slamming against the concrete before everything went black.

 

     ”Peter!” Scott screamed, having been the closest. His comms came to life with people further away asking what was wrong. ”Peter needs medical attention ASAP.” He saw the Avengers gather near him, going to Peter’s side. He looked up to see the girl trying to escape.

 

     ”Oh, you shouldn't have done that,” he heard Tony say as he turned up his repulsors and blasted her. She tried to blow it off course but they were up too high. She hit the ground hard. Good.

 

     They quickly made their way to Peter’s side. ”How is he?” Scott asked.

 

     ”Not good,” Natasha said. ”I can't get the full extent of his injuries but his pulse is weak, we need to get him help now.

 

      ”On it,” Tony said, lifting him.

 

     ”Have Cho ready and call Strange!” Wanda yelled after him.

 

    

* * *

 

 

     That's how all the Avengers found themselves crammed into the little hallway outside of the operating room that they'd been barred from entering.

 

     ”This sucks, I need to know if he's okay!” Clint said, followed by a series of agreements.

 

     ”Peter’s strong, he’ll get through this,” Wanda said.

 

     ”And if he doesn't?” Rhodey asked.

 

     ”He will.”

 

     ”I should've been there. He never should've gotten hurt. We should've been there and somebody should've saved him.” Steve said, guilt filling every word.

 

     ”You know, Peter’s gonna be pissed when he finds out we’re out here blaming ourselves,” Natasha gave a small soft smile at the thought.

 

     ”That isn't gonna stop us though,” Loki said.

 

     ”No, it's not. All we can do is be there to help him back up.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


     Strange exited the room, immediately bombarded with questions.

 

     “He’s gonna be okay,” this got several sighs of relief. ”But even with his healing factor, it'll be at least a week before he's back to normal. He fractured his skull and had a grade 3 concussion. I was worried it wasn't gonna heal but his body seems to be working to heal it first. The fracture sealed and it's down to a grade 2. He still has several broken bones but we stopped the internal bleeding. He's gonna be out for a while.”

 

     ”Can we go in there now?” Thor asked.

 

     ”We’re gonna move him somewhere more comfortable and then you're welcome to come in as long as you're quiet.”

 

     And that’s how they found themselves crowded around a bed, looking at how small and fragile Peter looked. He opened his eyes a few times, not keeping them open for very long before drifting off again.

 

     When he finally opened his eyes he looked around to see everyone laying on the floor, obvious that they’d been asleep not too long before.

 

     ”Peter,” heard someone say quietly.

 

     Peter groaned, he felt like shit. ”Peter, I'm so sorry,” Steve said.

 

     ”For what?”

 

     ”For not being there to save you I’m—,” he started.

 

     ”Don’t you dare apologize for that, any of you. I don't really remember much from the fight but I remember that it was none of your faults.”

 

     Cho came in, clipboard in hand. ”Hey, Peter. How you feeling?”

 

     ”Like I got hit in the head with a sledgehammer. Repeatedly.”

 

     ”That doesn't sound like it’d be too far off. I'll up your meds for now. Call me if you need anything.” 

 

     Peter smiled, ”Thank you.”

 

     ”At least somebody here is grateful,” she jabbed on her way out.

 

     ”No way is that comfortable, go on back to your rooms. I’ll be okay.”

 

     ”Yeah, no way that’s happening. Sorry, Bambi, you’re stuck with us.”

 

     ”I have a better idea,” Bruce said.

 

    Before he knew it, there crammed two couches into the room and were now carrying in blankets.

 

     ”Okay, Kitten, what do you wanna watch?” Scott asked, handing him the remote after logging into Netflix.

 

     Peter scrolled for a minute before he got a devious smirk. ”Have you ever seen Glee?” He got a bunch of negative answers. ”Perfect.”

 

     ”Is it good?” Thor asked.

 

     ”It’s certainly entertaining.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see any errors please let me know!!! y’all are the most understanding people i’ve ever met ilysm and i literally wanna be friends with all of you 🥺
> 
> follow my tumblr @crunchthemunch


End file.
